


fine

by malgeum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, casual sex gone angsty, tsunade uses magic dick jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malgeum/pseuds/malgeum
Summary: He wanted to be punished for something, she could tell. He was numb, and he wanted it hard enough to feel something.She’d been there too many times, seen him go through enough not to give that to him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi/Tsunade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	fine

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry this exists. 
> 
> the general dysphoria and indulgent top fantasies/desire to get pegged by tsunade really JUMPED out tho
> 
> xo

No one ever came to her house. Aside from being summoned for official business, there were only two reasons anyone ever did: it was either for a long night involving copious amounts of alcohol, or it was for sex.

Kakashi came for both.

She took one look at his slouching figure standing in the light of her porch — golden, shadows darkening the spaces under his eyes, darkening the flush on his cheeks. He’d already started on the drinking portion of the night, then. 

“My, my, Tsunade-sama,” he said after a long moment, too clear and sober for whatever state he was likely in. “You’re looking well tonight.”

Tsunade snorted brusquely. His eyes were glued to the chest of her house robe, open enough to reveal her loose, braless cleavage. Typical. “No need for niceties, idiot. Get in here before someone sees you.”

She could sense the smirk surely hidden by his mask. “Don’t mind if I do.”

He walked into the house, letting her shut the door behind him; he practically sauntered into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets, and she couldn’t tell if it was because he really  _ was _ as drunk as he looked, or if he was feeling particularly bold. A deep, excited twinge made itself known at the thought. She could play that game. And very willingly, despite appearances.

Kakashi knew where she kept her favorite ceramic cups — in the cabinet by the fridge. He’d been here often enough now that he felt at ease to pour them both a serving so large it hardly managed not to spill over the top, one that sloshed when he handed it to her. They clinked cups in the dim lighting of her kitchen. 

“Cheers,” he said lowly, pulling down his mask to down the sake in one long gulp. She downed her own, watching his eyes pinch while her own did not. 

“Likewise,” she murmured, eyeing him closely. He was in casual fatigues — a black sweater, black pants, sandals he had forgotten to take off at the door. There was dry grass all along the left side of his body. “What brings you here tonight, huh? You look like you’ve been sleeping in the training fields. I’m not running a homeless shelter, you know.” 

She turned a bit toward the counter behind her, feigning nonchalance. not waiting to see his dark eyes give him away. She didn’t  _ care,  _ per se, but it was the principle of things, and she wanted to know what kind of sex she was in for tonight. And, if she had to admit it, despite any other casual sort of complication they’d added to the mix over the years, she and Kakashi  _ were  _ friends. She could give him a minute to debate how much he wanted to share, if he wanted to at all. Her hand traced part of the open scroll she’d been looking into before he’d knocked on her door. 

Kakashi was choosing not to respond, apparently: Tsunade could see from the corner of her eye when he grabbed the bottle of liquor again, when he stepped closer to her; he gently lifted her wrist with his fingers, filled her cup back to the brim, and set the bottle on the counter behind her with a quiet clink. And then he carefully opened her robe, letting its fabric caress her breasts on its way to their sides, the warmth of his hands following the movement. 

Her free hand simply traced a line of ink on her scrolls. Despite the little fizz in her bloodstream, the pull in her gut at the feeling of being touched, she wasn’t quite interested enough yet. 

She saw a slow blur of silver as his head dipped down. Hot breath, a cascading wave of foggy heat over the swell of her left breast. A drag of lips, their chapped skin leaving as vague a scratch as the callouses on his fingers. The wet of his tongue, a lazy line of cooling warmth over her skin, making the long path down to circle her soft nipple. His thumb began to rub at her other one, the fingers lifting at the weight of her breast, a little tentative. Careful. Reverent, maybe. She sipped at her sake, tasting the welcome bite of its sweetness. Her eyes were trained on those ancient words, their intricate black strokes, reading none of them. 

He sucked and bit and licked, slowly, meticulously, pulling and pinching until her nipples were hard and pebbled, until he could surely start to smell the bit of wetness and arousal between her legs. But she still pretended to pay him no mind. This was just how they did things. She sipped her sake and carried on while he set the pace, and they would go from there until the night was over. Simple. Easy. Only doing what was necessary, no more and no less.

He pulled the sash of her robe open, revealing her deceptively young, taut stomach, the deceptively smooth thighs and their neat apex. He wasted no time getting his mouth on her, kissing once almost accidentally at her stomach before putting his head between her legs. Tsunade bit her lip at the initial contact, at the feeling of his tongue between the folds of her sex. He nudged her thighs a bit more apart with his chin, and she obliged with nonchalance. 

It felt good. It always did. Kakashi was nothing if not expertly skilled in sharp, covert ways; she couldn’t deny that she’d taught him a thing or two over the time of their ongoing meetings, too, and he was an excellent learner, as his reputation preceded him. His tongue skirted past her entrance, licked up toward her clit, which had begun to throb dully at his ministrations. It circled thoroughly, lazily, and it felt good enough that Tsunade had to suppress the urge to curl her hips closer to his face and feel him press harder. She took an unsteady sip of sake instead, waiting for him to do it himself, to do something that would finally dissolve this charade so they could get the show on the road. 

It never came, though. She could feel the steady back-and-forth of his tongue, his eyelashes fluttering against the soft juncture of her thigh. It went on for quite a while. By the time she’d drained her drink, it seemed like he’d forgotten she was there, or that he himself was there at all. 

“Hatake,” she said, sternly. No response. He only continued in that almost drowsy fashion, his eyes nearly all the way closed. 

A little spark of irritation flared in her stomach. 

“Kakashi,” she called now, that old Hokage authority seeping back into her voice. She clapped her cup onto the counter beside her and used the hand to grab him by the hair, the joints of her fingers dragging harshly in his scalp as she pulled his face away from her. 

She looked down at him, the sheen of moisture on his mouth and chin, his half-lidded eyes. It was like they were looking through her.  _ Ugh,  _ she managed to bite back — was it alcohol poisoning? There was no telling how much he’d already had tonight. She reached her free hand down to circle his neck, checking his pulse, sending threads of chakra into his blood to check his vitals — which were relatively fine, and surprisingly so. Fuck _ that, _ then. She fisted his hair harder, pulled his head back so he would look her in the eye. 

“Do it like you mean it,” she growled, “or get out of my house.”

And then the unexpected happened — Kakashi’s eyes squeezed shut, and a flush reached his cheeks in a split second. He moaned out loud, low and visceral, his throat moving against her hand. And whether intentionally or unintentionally, he was seeking the unyielding grip of her hand against his scalp, like he was trying to get her to pull it harder. 

Oh.

Tsunade, curious, pulled at the coarse gray strands again, and Kakashi made another deep, satisfying noise, mouth open. His hands gripped at her knees.

Interesting. Had all that bravado coming in here been an act?

“You want it this way, then? Is that what this is?” It took a moment, it seemed, for the words to register, or maybe he was deciding. But then he nodded. She felt him swallow against her palm. “Look at me.”

He did. His eyes were black, ominously blacker against the high flush on his cheeks. Her clit throbbed even harder than before. 

He wanted this, whatever it was. Badly.

“Get up,” she said, the words coming unthinkingly. “Take off your clothes, and go sit on the bed. Now.”

Kakashi blinked up at her. Once, twice. And then he did as he was told, bracing against her thighs to stand and step away. 

She only watched long enough to see him slip his sandals off, and then she walked past him into the dark bedroom, feeling air drift around her naked skin where her robe was still open. A little surge of power came with the feeling, the freeness of nudity. The knowledge that she had what it took to bring Kakashi here, and that he wanted her this way, commanding and powerful. 

Their meetings were always about mutuality, being on mostly equal ground. Fooling around, really, at the end of the day. This was new. She wanted to see where it led, how far it could go. She would make sure that he would get what he was asking for. And he would take everything she gave him. 

The first thing she did upon entering her dark bedroom was close the windows, which were open to the coolness of the late summer night, the sound of cicadas. She shut the curtains, lit a candle. Tidied up the rumpled waves of her sheets strewn across the mattress. Turned on the lamp in the corner. The light of it was low and gold, but it was enough to see.

Kakashi walked into the room, stripping himself of his shirt. It was the last article of clothing he had on — the rest was strewn across the path to the bedroom door, each item kicked haphazardly out of his way. She watched him now as he lifted the sweater over his head, watched light and shadow dip into the toned, pale ridges of his stomach and chest, the criss-crossing of scars everywhere in sight. The whitened shade of his hair, all in disarray. All of a sudden, it was decades ago, just a night in some inn hidden in a village far from home. A different time, softer, fonder, newer, so much more bittersweet, with a not-so-different man.

Tsunade forced herself from the thought.

“Sit,” she told Kakashi, grounding herself in the present. Kakashi did as he was told, perching on the edge. She could see the stiff curve of his cock, already hard. Good. But he wasn’t entirely naked. A piece of black fabric encircled his neck — his mask, detached from his usual undershirt. 

She went to him, taking measured steps until she had his undivided attention; she stopped once she stood between his knees, and then she reached for the mask, pulling it over his head in a second. His hair fell messily against his brow. His eyes, dark and almost mystified, did not leave her once.

“Arms behind your back.” He leaned forward dutifully, allowing her to bind his wrists together with the fabric, wrapping it tightly enough to cross his arms at the ends. He flexed his fingers as if to test the sensation. “Good?”

“Yes.”

Oh, that huskiness in his voice. She hadn’t been prepared for that. A thrill ran down her spine, and heat began to liquify between her legs again at the feeling of his breath on the curve of her breast. Hmm. She pushed at his shoulder to tip him back a bit, saw him hungrily eye her chest.

She gathered one breast in her hand, guided it toward his mouth. Kakashi leaned gently forward, pressing a kiss to the skin of her nipple as it stiffened again — and then he opened his lips just so, sucking at the tip. 

Tsunade let her head fall back, relishing the feeling now that she knew he was present for this. She felt the flat of his tongue, the skim of his teeth, and she loved it. 

But this wasn’t the point yet. This was just testing the waters. She pushed at his shoulder again, bringing him off her skin with a soft pop. 

She was in control here. 

There was a drawer at the bottom of her dresser. She went to it, whipping a pigtail over her shoulder as she bent down to retrieve its contents — a small box of scrolls. It’d been a long, long time since she’d used these. She spread them across the sheets, opening them one by one, glancing every so often at the muscles in Kakashi’s shoulders, tight with anticipation. 

_ Poof.  _ And one by one, things appeared as they were meant to. All it took was a little bit of chakra for summoning. She glanced down at herself, at what lay before her, biting her lip against a wry, almost punchdrunk grin. It was an unequivocally strange feeling. It was also an intoxicating one. She paced herself as she replaced the scrolls in their box, setting most of the new objects on the nightstand. And then, finally, she returned to Kakashi. 

His eyes were only on her face, waiting for whatever was next. Tsunade touched his, her thumb gliding over his cheek. 

“Look at me,” she said firmly. “All the way down.”

Kakashi’s gaze traced her so thoroughly, so studiously, that it took him a moment to reach what she was waiting for him to. But then he saw it: the cock she’d created between her own legs, just as thick and fleshed and long as his was. His eyes seemed frozen on it, disbelieving. And for a moment, she was almost worried — worried that this was too much, or that she’d read him entirely wrong. 

Then she saw his own cock twitch, reddening even further at the tip. 

She felt a smirk rise on her lips. 

“Is it — ” He paused, licking his own. His voice was rough as sand. “Is it real?”

“As real as you want it to be.” His eyes followed the movement of her hand as she reached to touch her appendage. “I won’t get as much from it as you will, but you won’t have to worry about that until later.”

_ Mm.  _ It did feel good, honestly, when she circled her hand around it, coaxing it to hardness with a few passes of her smooth palm. She’d done quite a job editing this jutsu, tailoring it so that it wasn’t just an object, but something that the user could sense and feel in their own way, even if it was only a bit. It was realistic enough to pass for legitimate to anyone else, but it probably wouldn’t make her come in the end. That was alright, though. It wasn’t her primary objective. 

Tsunade took the back of Kakashi’s head, threading her fingers through his hair to hold on just tight enough to lead him. 

It took little work to push him until he was bent at the waist, face in line with her cock. He gazed at it, not bothering to hide his wonder, or his hunger, so unprecedented. Then his eyes turned up at her, waiting for her command. 

_ Good boy.  _

“Come on, now. Do I have to keep telling you what to do?” She dug her nails into his scalp ever so slightly. “I know you’re not that dense.”

Kakashi’s eyes fluttered closed. He opened his mouth without wasting another second, tongue darting out to take her at the head. 

She shuddered immediately.  _ God,  _ that was far more sensitive that she’d anticipated. She felt that pooling heat return with a vengeance. Kakashi paused, perhaps out of concern — but she wouldn’t falter. She pressed her hips forward, letting herself inch over his tongue. And he took it, inch by thick, pulsing inch. 

The tight space of his mouth was like nothing she’d ever experienced. Every sensation was dulled to focus on that single point, that sucking heat, blinding and white-hot as a star. It took everything she had not to shove herself down his throat before he’d at least accommodated himself a  _ little  _ bit. The motions of his lips and tongue were clumsy, hesitant, but no less wanting, even as they struggled to catch up. 

She wondered if he’d ever done this before — and if he had, was this the best he could do? Or was he still just distant, fading away again into whatever had brought him to her doorstep?

She let him off of her, let him instead run his lips along the side of her cock, underneath it, let him suck experimentally at the tip, perhaps to see if it would illicit a reaction out of her again. She didn’t let it. He leaned down to tongue at her balls, which gave a vague pressing feeling in her clit. Her toes curled hard against the floor. It was inexplicably good. When he started to lag again, though, and noticeably, she yanked his head back.

“Open your mouth.” He blinked up at her, dazed. “Now, Kakashi.”

Kakashi dutifully did so, and she pressed forward, pushing her cock in his mouth slowly but fully. She could feel his exhales coming fast out of his nose, stuttering the further she pushed, and the way he frantically tried to keep his teeth out of the way. But she kept on, uncaring. And then she was buried to the hilt. 

Kakashi gave a muffled groan, one so deep she could feel it radiate up into her hips. His throat contracted around the tip of her, flexing wild and hot. His lips were dark pink around her.

“That’s right. Just like that,” she nearly cooed, drunk on the feeling. “You wanted it rough. Without mercy, right?” She wiped at a trail of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. “I sure hope you’re ready for it.”

He gave a low hum from his chest, trying to nod. His eyes were wet. 

“Good.”

And that was exactly what she gave him: a rough fuck of his mouth, no regard for his ability to take her or lack thereof. She drove into him in a hard, uncompromising rhythm, feeling his neck stiffen beneath her fist and his throat contract around her. Her breasts bounced almost painfully with the effort it took to fuck him. 

His eyes closed eventually, but the tears leaked out of them all the same — he was choking on her, on the way she pulled out and slammed back in, on the way she pulsed with chakra in the cavern of his mouth, and he was...he was  _ loving _ it. The sounds he was making, muffled, gagging, higher and more desperate than she’d ever heard from him, were the single most unreal thing she’d ever been witness to. She could feel him trying to rut fruitlessly back against the bed just to get some friction _.  _ Her cunt throbbed like it sympathized. 

Just when it felt like he was getting used to it, though, like he was trying to meet her thrusts, she dragged him off of her. 

Spit trailed between Kakashi’s lips and her cock. He coughed harshly, hips bucking and shifting on her bed involuntarily, rustling the fabric. His arms were straining against the bindings on his wrists, trying not to break them with the strength they both knew he had. 

“Ah — Tsunade-sama — ” 

The way he stared up at her then, lips swollen and red, face covered in tears and saliva, eyes black, glassy,  _ begging.  _

God, this was all so unexpected. 

Tsunade smoothed the hair off his forehead, taking hold of his chin between two fingers. Part of her felt like she should ask him where this was coming from, what more he wanted from her, but it wasn’t as if he would tell her. He didn’t have to tell her, though, quite honestly. She knew him well enough by now. 

He wanted to be punished for something, she could tell. He was numb, and he wanted it hard enough to feel something. 

She’d been there too many times, seen him go through enough not to give that to him. 

“Alright, then,” she said, deciding. Her hands moved to his straining shoulders, dragging him up by the underarms. “Come here.”

It took a little maneuvering, but she got him all the way onto the bed, sitting between her legs as she sat against the headboard. One of his legs settled over hers, and it was a prime position — his back and bound arms were against her chest, his chest was at her shoulders, and his head was settled just above her own. Her makeshift cock was nestled firmly at the cleft of his ass. It took very little effort to rock barely forward, let the head of it slide down and between, just making contact with the skin there. Kakashi groaned against her. 

“We’re going to try a little something,” she whispered in his ear, watching his throat move as he swallowed. Her hand, its arm wrapped around his back, skimmed along his sternum. “And I’m not going to stop until I say we’re done. Okay?”

His breath was picking up through his nose. He nodded, his hair soft against her own. 

“Say it.”

“Yes,” he sighed, saying the word like he could taste it. “I trust you.”

Tsunade couldn’t help but smile. “That wasn’t the question, Hatake. But I’ll take it.”

Her first order of business was to swipe some things from the nightstand. One was lubricant, which she managed to turn delicately out onto her fingers; the other was a small object she coated in it, then poised in her palm. Kakashi’s eyes were still closed when she turned back to him — like he was showing he really did trust her, that he’d surrendered fully to her whims. She stroked his chest again. 

“Lift your hips up for a minute — there you go.” She pressed her fingers between the curves of his ass, gliding up and down until she found his entrance. He began to squirm, cock jumping up toward his stomach when she slid the pad of her ring finger around the rim. She pushed the tip of it up into the hole, feeling it squeeze around her instantly. 

“A —  _ ah,”  _ Kakashi moaned, all breath. She could feel the tension so rife in his body, the frantic way his chest rose and fell beneath her hand. He was trying so hard to hold himself back. Without even thinking, her mouth moved to suck at his earlobe while she sank her finger further inside, as if that sensation would ease the other. Bad judgment. She could see his cock start to leak. 

The joint of her finger pressed into his rim as she wiggled around, trying to stretch him just enough. But she gave up after a moment, realizing there was an easier way. She put a little bit of healing chakra on the object in her hand, knowing it would do the work for her. She noticed the hitch in his breath when she pulled her finger out — and the way his breath stopped entirely when she pushed the plug inside him. 

“Easy,” she warned sternly, watching his hips stutter. “This is just the beginning.”

“Okay,” he replied, voice low and wan. “Okay.”

The plug was small, the width of  _ maybe  _ two fingers and two-thirds as long, so it settled in him quickly — which allowed her to get on with things. He was panting by the time she let his hips down, settling the head of her cock against his blocked entrance, and brought both hands to his chest. 

She could feel the million ridges of scars along his chest, fascinated as always by how he managed to narrowly escape death time after time. She always wondered just which of them she’d healed herself over the years. He was toned and lean, still, and sensitive, not used to the languid caress of fingertips over the pale planes of his chest. His nipples were hard by the time her fingers found them. She gave them a good pinch. Some noise caught in his throat at that, and she reveled in the sound. 

She traced lazy circles around each, soothing them, loving how responsive he was to the attention. His cock twitched, his mouth fell open to gather slow, thin breaths. She let it go on long enough to see whether he would check out on her again, but he didn’t. It seemed she’d finally hooked him. Given how visibly hard he was, what had to be painfully so, the anticipation was killing him. 

It was time. 

She sent tendrils of chakra through her thumbs, feeling how they traveled and settled into the nerve endings beneath his skin. Kakashi gasped like he’d been struck by lightning. Carefully, she sent the chakra down into his system, focusing it on just the right points to —

_ “Tsunade-s —  _ sama —  _ ahh — !”  _ Kakashi practically yelled, hips rising harshly off the bed. Precum shot out of him hard enough to find her hands, the skin beneath his jaw as his head banged back against her headboard. She bent her free leg up, using it to pin his hips back down in her lap. 

“Stay down,” came her demand. His body shook against her, but she wasn’t even close to done. He wanted punishment. She was getting there— he’d just have to be patient. 

She did it again, feeling sweat at her temples, her heart rate as fast as the throb between her legs.  _ Focus.  _ The muscles of his abdomen clenched as she sent chakra down those same pathways, building the pressure this time instead of starting at an even level. His hips canted toward the air and back against her cock, which pushed his plug just barely further in each time he made contact. His pants were coming hard and fast. Agonized. Ecstatic. She circled his nipples again, increasing the frequency of her chakra. 

Kakashi cried out as he came, unintelligible words falling raspy from his mouth. Cum spattered across his chest and stomach, up onto her fingers. She brought them to his mouth without even a thought to it, and he sucked them with an open mouth as he came down from his orgasm, breathing hot and hard around her fingers on his tongue just to catch his breath. 

How obedient he was, she thought, kneading the flat muscle of his chest. It was such a strange thing to assign to him, something she never thought she’d live the day to see. Hatake Kakashi, listening to what he was told, following the rules. It would have been laughable any other day. Right now, things were different. 

He seemed relieved, of course. But he also seemed, after a moment, like he was settling in. Like that had been it. 

Absolutely not. 

She moved her hips enough to let her cock nudge the plug, jostle it just enough to make him feel it. And then she did it again. And again. Kakashi went rigid, and his breath shook out of him, like he had finally grasped the reality of this. As he damn well should. 

Tsunade bent down, positioning him so that she could run her teeth and lips along one of his nipples. He inhaled sharply, hips jolting, hinting at overstimulation. That didn’t deter her. Her tongue darted out, laving at it, pressing against it as she sucked it between her teeth. Her thumb sent more chakra down the other. She could hear his heels start running over the fabric over her sheets, seeking purchase, something to ground him. 

“Nnh.” His voice was going a little reedy. Desperate. She saw his just-softened cock begin to stiffen again, the vein down the underside bulging a bit against the skin. “I’m...”

“Shh.” She nipped at his skin, chastising him, and continued, drawing him even closer to accommodate for the slightly awkward angle. He recoiled from her cock like he was magnetically repelled, rubbed against it like he couldn’t get enough. His own was starting to leak again, bouncing against his stomach. Perhaps it was time to help it along. 

Tsunade smoothed her free hand along Kakashi’s thigh. His knees knocked together instantaneously, locking to brace himself, instinctually blocking her out. She carelessly nudged them back apart, utilizing her leg again to hold one of his down, and continued on her merry way, bringing her fingertips to the hot skin of his perineum. 

A wail caught in Kakashi’s throat.

She pressed a line down the center. 

He whimpered, mouth open, the sound loud in the dim, quiet bedroom. His breaths were a constant labor. 

She rubbed harder, putting pressure on his prostate. And then she followed it with a tiny burst of chakra.

His head knocked against the headboard again. The sounds coming from his throat had a sense of mounting panic to them.

Another one. 

“Ah,  _ please,  _ Tsunade-sama, it’s too — ”

Another one, sustained this time. 

“I _can’t — hah —_ _please — ”_

“Sure you can.” He was rutting as wildly as he could against her. To his credit, he really did seem on the edge of miserable. She decided to alleviate him, even if just for a moment. A thread of chakra snapped off her fingertips. 

There was a small violence to the way Kakashi came this second time, the way his back arched off of her as if he’d been possessed. It was almost mesmerizing to see the way his muscles rippled and moved beneath his pale skin, how his whole body worked against the feeling, the unnatural way he’d been given release. She hadn’t even really touched him, ultimately. He was shaking at that absence, at the simultaneous feeling of too much all at once.

Tsunade turned her head to look up at him. All she could see was the deep line in his brow, the way it furrowed at the center in a pained way. There was the open mouth, the shine at the corner of his eyes. The silver hair, damp and sticky at his temples. The pink flush rising from his chest to the tense cords of his neck, the skin of his cheeks. 

How much more did he want? How much more could he take?

She brought her hand to Kakashi’s cock, finally, rubbing into it with the heel of her hand. Slowly, slowly. 

She watched his lower lip immediately start to tremble at the sensation. A whimper left his throat, cracking at the edges. 

“What do you want?” she whispered in his ear. It sounded a bit like a threat to her own ears. No telling what he would make of it. 

Kakashi didn’t respond at first. He was too lost in recovering from a potent orgasm and being coaxed already into his next one. He was wet, searing, pulse fast and hard beneath the palm of her hand. She could see the strain in his pelvis, his hips. He was doing so beautifully. 

“What do you want from me, Kakashi?” It was no longer a question. It was a demand for an answer. Her free hand reached to pull the hair at the nape of his neck, reinforcing the words, and at that, he moaned softly, weakly. 

“I want — ” The word melted when her palm pressed into the head of his cock. His face turned, as if on instinct, to face her own. Eyes closed. He was panting. “Will you — nnh — kiss me?” Eyes open now, just barely, hot and empty. “Please?”

Tsunade physically felt her stomach sink. Oh, this poor, sick man. 

Whatever had brought him to her tonight, she knew, without a doubt, that it was an unspeakably deep wound. 

She leaned in, breathing his breath, giving him her mouth. 

Kakashi groaned against her lips, sighed against her tongue, slotted his mouth with hers like a parched man. Desperate. So truly, sadly desperate. She softened her grip in his hair, kissing him back with a slow, giving pace. She could taste that bitter salt of him on his tongue.

It was clear how badly he wanted to be touched.  _ Needed  _ to be touched. Held. Reassured. But even more than that, he needed what only she could give him: control, and enough to lose himself in. 

She swallowed his gasp that came with the chakra feeding from her palm. She felt it sink into the skin of his cock. His hips twisted, trying to remove the feeling again. A move of pure self-preservation. Her fingers rubbed against the base of him; her nails sank into the thin, swollen skin right beneath. 

His whine of protest was a wash of heat on the roof of her mouth. She barely paid it any mind. All that mattered was the flow of chakra, the stiffness building in Kakashi’s hips and groin, the way he sought after her mouth like it was the only thing he was capable of. He grew so slick that it was difficult to keep a grip on him, even as loose and passive as the one she was giving him. She dialed up the amount of chakra, feeling his arms and shoulders tighten between their feverish bodies. 

Kakashi hissed, teeth clenching as his head pulled away from her. Tsunade simply responded by forcing his mouth back to her own, gently kissing and licking into his, tasting every  _ ah  _ and overwhelmed  _ please  _ he emitted. She thought she felt a tear run down his nose and drip onto her own. 

He was rocking back against her lap, over and over, even trying to move in little circles beneath the foot that pinned him down. She heard him try to say something as she sucked at his tongue.

“Hmm?” she allowed, pulling back to nuzzle at his chin. 

“Inside,” he breathed. “Inside me. You.”

_ Oh.  _ The splinter in his voice. What it must have taken to ask for that. She’d nearly forgotten her own body trying to unravel his own. 

“Don’t get impatient,” she told him, realizing how wet she was with a sudden heady rush, the weight of her false appendage and the point where it met him. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Tsunade drew this one out steadily, bringing him to the edge and stopping just to wind him down again. She felt sweat trickle down his neck, bead over his chest; his stomach was covered in everything that wept from his cock, which was crying out for more than the simple back-and-forth of her palm. His mouth had gone slack against hers, simply open and struggling to take in enough air to settle himself. He was falling apart. 

Without a word of warning, she sent chakra up through the base of his cock, keying him up in a split second that nearly choked him. A keening noise came out of his nose, all he could muster. 

She had him coming before he could breathe again. 

“Tsunade-sama,” he cried, quiet as a secret, hips moving to ride it out. “Tsunade-sama.”

“What is it?” she asked, setting her hands on the bed. Kakashi sank down a little, bringing his mouth closer to her ear. 

“Make it stop.” She could feel the pulse in his jaw against her cheek. “Get this  _ out of me.” _

Her own heartbeat echoed hollow in her chest. 

“I don’t — I don’t want to...think about them. Anymore.” The smallest hitch in his breath, shake in his exhale, slur in his words. “Get them out of me.  _ Please.” _

Tsunade didn’t know who he was talking about. But she could guess. It was all the bodies he carried around with him, all the failures he’d taken on as his own. 

She suddenly remembered the grass all over his clothes, the liquor in his gaze when he’d arrived. 

The memorial.

“Shhh,” she calmly shushed, rubbing her knuckles down his side. “Don’t I always take care of you?”

He didn’t respond save for a smear of his mouth against her cheekbone. But she didn’t need an answer this time. She already knew. 

She allowed Kakashi a small sliver of time to come down, and then she maneuvered herself out from beneath him, got him laying on his back against her pillows. God, he was a mess — stomach and chest covered in cum, hair matted to his forehead, eyes rimmed with red around the dark black of his hazy gaze. His face and neck were a ruddy pink. She did nothing to remedy it, settling for a straddle over his thighs instead. Her robe slipped past her shoulders, and she waited until he had his eyes on her to let it slide off onto his knees behind her. 

His stare followed her hand as it slid one of her long pigtails over her shoulder. She ran her fingers along her collarbone, teasing, then trailed them down her breast. Her hand naturally followed its curve, took it unthinkingly into her palm, squeezed its supple weight, tweaked her nipple with practiced ease. She brought her other hand up to work the opposite breast, making sure Kakashi was watching every move. He looked on, gaze heavy as she licked her thumbs, using them to run circles around the sensitive skin, as she lifted her breasts and let them slowly drop before his eyes. 

She could feel him start to really stir again when she sent her hands lower, lower, one lower still — she brought one around the length of her cock, then dipped the other down between her legs where she ached the most. Her thighs quivered at the contact,  _ finally,  _ so sweet. 

“Fuck,” she said, the word harsh at her teeth. It took everything she had to just take it slow, to prepare herself for what was next rather than just finish herself off here. It was working, though. She could see his shoulders twist, a reflex, aching to do this himself. Perfect. 

She took his soft, sensitive cock, not quite ready for more yet, in her hand as well, bringing it together with her own. Kakashi let out a rasping sigh, knowing better than to give into the urge to squirm away by now.

His slick covered her, making it easy for her hand to glide along, strained as it was by the size of holding them both at once. It felt excellent. She was fully hard again before long, and the fingers she’d slipped inside herself were already making her feel closer to finishing than she needed to be.  _ Slow down.  _ She focused instead on Kakashi — his body weakened with overpleasure, still so responsive; his glorious face, so clearly exhausted already, and still wanting more; the eyes he had trained on her, vacant as they were. The blood flowed easily down his body once more, hardening him in her hand. 

Tsunade wasted no time in moving herself up his body just enough to slide down onto him, taking the tip of him inside her. He shuddered. She did, too.

“Do not finish until I tell you to,” she said, more hoarse than she would have liked. Kakashi’s face was wrenched with restraint and feeling. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” he responded, holding his breath. “I understand.”

She did not touch him as she sank onto him at a torturous crawl. She always loved the stretch of his cock inside her, loved the way he so openly lusted after her body. He wouldn’t want her if she didn’t edit herself like this — young, beautiful, smooth and pert, wet and tight, having something to fill whatever hollow he’d come here to fill. But it didn’t matter. She felt powerful, pulsing and alive; in this moment, she was a goddess of his fate, of his secrets, of his demons. She owned them all. 

She touched herself instead of him, relishing in the false smoothness of her skin, the full curves of her body. She gripped the cock she wore and shivered at the delicious feeling it gave her to do so. She listened to his breathless moaning as she rode him. She felt her entrance flutter and tighten, knowing he was watching her, knowing it was taking him away from what was ailing him, knowing it was punishing him too. 

Kakashi was gritting his teeth by the time she felt herself getting close, his jaw tight enough to break, but she wouldn’t let him have it yet. Her hand moved down to find her clit, and she pressed into it with a furious intent, sensing her rhythm go irregular as she bounced on top of him, chasing that perfect fit. 

“Don’t come,” she told him, the words commanded around a moan. The muscles of his legs were rock-hard beneath her. God, was he trying. “Hold yourself back, or you won’t get what you asked for.”

Tsunade felt him make some wracking sob, heard it even louder. But he listened, even when she angled herself back, making him hit that one place she needed most. He listened, even when she came, her muscles squeezing around him in a stranglehold. And by the time she came down from her orgasm, breathless and light, tears were coming out of his eyes, running onto her pillows in a stream. 

She felt him still solid inside her, pulsing hard. 

“Oh, you’re so  _ good,” _ she couldn’t help but say, still amidst the rush of her brilliant finish. He sobbed again, twitching inside her. “You’re being so good, Kakashi.”

Kakashi only cried silently as she sat there for a moment, regaining her senses. She felt the urge to collapse down next to him, satisfied as she was. But she couldn’t leave him like this, not stoking the fire or working to put out the flame. She wasn’t that cruel. 

It was obvious that he was nearing his utmost limit. He’d given her everything he could. He was raw, so vulnerable it almost hurt to look at him. 

She raised herself off of him, feeling his body tremble, and knew it was time to finish this.

Tsunade reached for the bottle of lubricant laying forgotten beside his body, then collected another object off her nightstand — a ribbon, weighted at the ends with metal rings. She slipped the rings over her finger, saving it. For now, she slid over to him, tipped his chin up to kiss him again. 

His mouth was wet, salty, searching. She kept it chaste, only deepening the kiss by taking his lips between her own one by one. She could feel heat emanating from his nose in short, staccato bursts, like he had to remember to breathe and wasn’t quite sure how. 

The kiss was deliberate, vaguely tender. A momentary diversion to pull him back from the edge just slightly enough to make sure he wouldn’t come the moment she touched him. And he didn’t. When she moved down his body to tie the ribbon around him, perfectly snug around his base, she saw his feet curl and scrape along the bed to contain himself.

Tsunade bent one of his legs at the knee. 

She looked over her shoulder at his contorted face. “Hold still.”

He gave her a croak of acknowledgment, which gave her enough leave to reach down and take that plug out from inside him, pulling it out so swiftly it made a wet sucking sound. Kakashi yelped, voice gravel as fluid shot from his cock, and tried to turn on his side, tried to hide from the feeling of everything, the feeling of far too much. 

“It’s alright,” she told him, knowing there was not much sweetness in the words, if any at all. “We’re almost there.”

It took some work, given the limp weight of his body, muscles rendered nearly useless from the tension they’d been tortured into, but she eventually got them situated. Kakashi, to his credit, was trying — but with a loss of strength, with oversensitivity, with arms tied behind his back, there was only so much he could do. Even so, he so obediently followed her lead, straddling her lap as she just had his while she lay in the damp, warm spot he’d been occupying. 

Tsunade watched his head fall toward his chest, the shine of tears along his cheeks. The way he struggled to stay up and breathing. She opened the lubricant with a twist of its cap, coated her fingers in the cool liquid, spread it over the length of her cock. 

“Remember what I told you,” she said, placing her free hand on his hip, her thumb ghosting over the bone there. “Nothing ends until I say it does.”

It was all he could do, she figured, to nod. That was acceptable enough. 

The metal rings hanging from him clinked as the two of them worked to raise his thighs, to line her cock up with his entrance. She could see how his own cock fought against the weight on it, how it jumped when he felt the tip of her brush against him. 

“Relax.” She gripped his hips with both hands, sinking him downward, feeling just how  _ tight  _ he was, how tensely he cinched around her with just the head inside. His thighs were shaking uncontrollably. 

“Tsu — please —  _ hah — pleasepleaseplease — ” _

Sweat formed at her brow from the effort it took just to concentrate, to sheath herself in him gradually enough not to tip him over the edge. It was an excruciatingly slow, careful dance, and it had Kakashi begging in unintelligible moans by the time he was only halfway down. One of her hands had gone to rub encouragingly at his backside; the other was still holding him by the hip with her natural strength and her own self-control, trying not to fuck up into the heat of him on pure instinct. 

Finally, when she was deep enough that they made full contact, she looked up into his eyes — one scarred, one not, both unending pools of darkness and intensity and emptiness, waiting, however cognizant, for her next demand. 

“I’m inside you, like you wanted.” Her voice had gone throaty and dark, so unused to this immaculate feeling. “No more begging.”

He gulped with an open mouth, gasping over and over. “No m —  _ mm —  _ more b-begging.”

Kakashi’s body was a marvel. He was so lean, perhaps  _ too  _ lean, and it allowed her to see every flex and strain of his muscles when she moved him up along her, then right back down to the hilt. The scars across every inch of his skin danced as he worked to obey her, to hold himself back, to accept the thick slide of her cock inside him. She could see the web of bluish veins beneath his skin, even in the low light of the room, could hear his grunts of effort, could hear the whines trapped in his throat and see it bob when he swallowed hard. He didn’t beg for her, but he was dripping all over her stomach, he was clenching around her with abandon; he couldn’t form words anymore, only broken sounds. 

Soon enough, he seemed to get the message: he was supposed to ride her, take her so deep it would finally get her to free him from this unending vise of pressure. His hips, as sore as they had to be by now, brought him hard back down on her, hard enough that Tsunade had to stifle back a sound with her tongue pressed to the roof of her mouth. It wasn’t long before he picked up a jagged, uneven rhythm, bucking, barely managing to keep his balance without his hands and arms to stabilize him. 

Tsunade bent her legs, hoping to keep him upright, knowing it too would give an angle to where she landed inside him. She knew the moment it changed — his hips and cock spasmed, and he cried out like he was in pain. 

“That’s it,” she said without meaning to. It was the right spot — every time he sank back on her, his moaning breaths grew higher, reedier. 

Kakashi began to sob, anguished, finally unraveling beat by beat, thrust by thrust. Tears ran from his face in fat droplets, ran from his eyes and nose over the wreckled flush of his face. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t swallow. Couldn’t beg for her to stop and wouldn’t try. She could sense a warped kind of relief in what he was doing to himself, how this was releasing him in more ways than one. The vulnerability was impossible without this kind of surrender. 

He needed to be able to let go.

Her fingers deftly untied the bow of ribbon she’d made around him, and his body crumpled, shoulders bowing forward in a protective hunch. His cock was dark with blood, pulsing, harder than she’d ever seen it. She wrapped her hand around it and pumped. 

“Kakashi. It’s time.” His tears pattered against her arm like soft rain. “Let go.”

It took seconds before he came, but he did, grinding against her with a desperate quickness. She felt the hot spurts over her stomach, over and over. His head fell onto the space between her breasts, and his body followed, back arching toward the cock still inside of him. Tsunade finally pulled the binding of his mask from his wrists, and his arms fell limp at his sides, then up, slowly up, beside her shoulders, tangling in her hair. 

He was inconsolable, unmoveable, unable to support himself. Shattered. She stroked his sweat-damp hair back, soothing him patiently as he finished over a long, long moment, as the inertia slowed to a halt. He turned to press his cheek into the space over her heart and catch some breath, wheezing with every intake. His arms curled into her, and she moved to let him wrap his them around her, crossing behind her neck. 

She’d never seen him like this. Not in her life. 

He didn’t seem to notice the little motion she made with her hands, nor the pulse of chakra as she disappeared from inside of him. He didn’t seem to notice how she cleaned them off with her robe, slipping it in the sliver of space between their bodies. He was simply inhaling, exhaling against her, eyes open only halfway, glassed over entirely. 

“Hey,” she said, fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. “You okay?”

Kakashi made no sign that he’d heard her. Not for a long moment. She nearly said something again, and then she felt his lips move on her skin.

“I wanted to forget,” he whispered, eyes closing. “And I did, for a little while.” 

Tsunade listened to the sound of his breath in the silence of the room, the distant buzzing outside, its gentle drone a comfort in the night. His confession held an unsaid message:  _ thank you.  _ But she knew what he needed to hear. 

“I’ve got them too, you know. Ghosts.” Her hand passed over his hair again. “You can’t live this life without them.”

She could say more — that this side of him was safe with her, and that she would never tell a soul. That this would change absolutely nothing between them. There was an unspoken understanding they already held, always had:  _ I am broken, and you are too.  _ But perhaps it was better left in the night, in this fragile embrace. Forever kept a secret.

“Come here,” she told Kakashi, hand on his waist. “Sleep it off. We’ve got work to do tomorrow.”

And he obeyed, folding his arms around her as he lay at her side, keeping all his ghosts inside.  
  
  



End file.
